Smile
by tsukuyomi.sakurachi
Summary: He was the no.1 hitman in the world and yet, she can easily disarm him with her smile. A Secret Santa fic for Secret29.


**A Secret Santa for Secret29. Please forgive the lateness of the fic. There had been a black out in our neighborhood so I wasn't able to use my PC to create my fanfic. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I do hope that this fanfic exceeds your expectations!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was a season of greetings and everyone were celebrating the festive holiday called Christmas. Reborn recently finished his mission and was going to take a sip of his precious espresso when someone knocked at his luxurious apartment.

He mentally sighed for the interruption and opened the door he opened the door, he did not expect to see the boss of the Giglio Nero and the leader of the Arcobaleno, Luce.

"What're you doing here Luce?" Reborn asked.

"I wante to celebrate Christmas with you, of course." Luce said cheerfully and hurriedly dragged the hitman with a smile.

After a few minutes...

In all of Reborn's life, he didn't really expect to be dragged in a mall by a girl. Oh well, the girl was the sky arcobaleno and the bpss of the Giglio Nero after all so he really couldn't complain.

"Come on Reborn! Let's go pick up some presents for the others." Luce said with a bright smile.

"Then why did you drag me here Luce when you're supposed to pick up your presents for the others and **me**?" Reborn asked as his eybrow twitched.

_Luce just smiled._

* * *

They visited many shops in the mall and Luce brought many presents for her fellow arcobaleno's and famiglia while she specifically ordered some presents from other countries.

For Fon, she gave him red chinese clothes with golden dragon engravings.

For Viper, she gave him/her a check worth a fortune. As the Giglio Nero boss, she certainly has a big amount of money to give a gift to a money-lover arcobaleno.

For Verde, she sent him a modified lab coat with special features and an advance apparatus kit. The present was requested and made by some advance mechanics.

For Lal Mirch, she sent her modified goggles that can see through a person's flame signature and gouge it's abilities and strength statistics.

For Colonello, she sent him a weapons kit containing the best enhanced and advanced weaponry ever available on Earth.

For Skull, she gave him a sturdy and solid helmet with matching get-up. It would certainly help him in his stunts.

All of their presents were respectively sent to them on Christmas day. Luce's gift for her famiglia were also sent to them as soon as possible. Reborn was the only one left who haven't received his present because Luce wants to give it to him personally.

* * *

Luce had a lot of fun wandering through the town of Sicily after they finished shopping through the mall though other people were ogling at Reborn and Luce. The city was filled with Christmas lights and decors. Luce decided to go to the a forest located at the far west of the city. They were able to see many flowers and trees. Soon, they approached a cliff. The setting was truly beautiful as the sun was almost setting and the whole sky was colored with an orange hue.

Luce smiled at the sight.

Reborn thought that her smile was like a light to his dark and tainted heart. She can easily disarm him with her smile, he was sure of that.

Just then, a hand covered his eyes and he knew who the person was.

"What is it Luce?" Reborn asked.

Luce wasn't surprised that he found out that she was the one who covered his eyes. He was Reborn after all.

"Close your eyes Reborn." Luce said cheerfully.

Reborn obeyed and soon, a hat was placed on his head. He took it out and found out that it was a black fedora with an orange ribbon circling it.

"Merry Christmas Reborn!" Luce said with a smile and Reborn couldn't help the warmth that erupted in his heart.

He smirked and suddenly grasped Luce's chin with his two fingers. He then captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas Luce." Reborn said with a smirk that clearly said: _'That was your present.'_

Luce wasn't surprised at the kiss and just smiled. She then grasped the hand of Reborn and watched as the sun sets in the sky.

* * *

_The sun may rise and set in the wide blue sky but it will never disappear and will forever be by the sky's side..._

* * *

**It's a bit short though I hoped that you are satisfied. *bows* Again, I apologize for the lateness of the fanfic.**

**Please review~**


End file.
